Spur Of The Moment
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: Stork has had a crush on Finn for ages but never done anything about it, that is until the blonde teenager accidentely takes a Viagra pill. Rated M for yaoi smut, don't like? Don't read. Reviews are always appreciated ;D


**_Spur of the moment -  
_**  
"And after I saved them by nearly sacrificing myself, they made me their Domo!"

Stork rolled his eyes when the group of girls surrounding Finn giggled. The Storm Hawks had stopped to eat at the Skyside Shanty when Finn had decided to go 'hit on' some girls.

This behaviour wasn't unnatural for Finn, but Stork got annoyed every time he did. Ignoring them, he turned back his attention to Aerrow who was scolding Junko who had eaten far too quickly and got stomach cramps. "Well Junko, have you learned your lesson?" Aerrow raised an eyebrow at the red-faced Wallop who quickly nodded his head. "Good' Aerrow replied 'Now, I think we better Leave before Finn attracts a bigger crowd" he nodded over in Finns direction as another girl sat down at his table.

"Shall I go get him? Stork said, his voice low and solemn.

"Yeah, we'll see you back on the Condor" Aerrow nodded at Stork then turned to leave, the ready of the Hawks soon following.

Stork watched them leave then he sighed heavily. Slowly standing, he made his way over to Finn.

"Umm, were leaving now" Stork announced to Finn as he arrived at their table.

"What alreeeeeady? C'mon Stork, let's have some fun with these lovely ladies!" Finn winked at the giggling girls as Storks left eye and ear twitched in sync.

"Oh for the love of..." Stork grabbed Finns hand and pulled him out of the Shanty and back onto the Condor.

Stork subconsciously didn't let go of Finns hand until they were on the bridge. Aerrow and Piper looked at the two guys holding hands then Stork, who realised what he was doing, yelped slightly and pulled his hand away sharply. He looked at Finn and blushed then waltzed casually over to the wheel and started steering them away from the restaurant.

Finn watched Stork for a moment, shrugged at the others then walked off to his room. One by one the others piled out of the room, leaving Stork alone at the helm. When he was sure they'd gone, Stork switched on auto-pilot and slumped down by one of the huge windows putting his head in his hands and sighing.

The truth in fact was that recently he had developed a liking for a certain 'Sharp Shooter'. He hadn't meant for it to happen, it just did. Now every time he saw Finn his heart skipped a beat.

But unfortunately the odds were not in his favour as Finn wasn't into men; at least he thought he wasn't. There was a 7 year age gap (he was in his early twenties whereas Finn was still a teen) and they were completely different species.

Although none of these factors, except the age gap, mattered to Stork he was sure they would to Finn. So Stork kept his feelings to himself he tried not to show any signs towards Finn that might give him away.

-/-/-

One night, Piper had invited Staring and Suzy-lu round for dinner on the Condor so that basically meant that the boys were confined to their rooms. This suited Stork just fine as he wasn't in the mood to entertain at the moment. He was reading a book on Doom poems when Finn popped his head round Storks door.

"Can I come in a moment?" he whispered as Stork's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

"What're you hiding?" Stork raised an eyebrow at Finn who held up 1 hand in mock surrender.

"Guess you caught me" he said while grinning. He pulled out a large cooler basket with a scent of what smelt distinctively like...

"I brought us some drinks' he said opening the cooler to reveal dozens of beer cans surrounded by ice cubes. 'Seeing as Aerrow and Piper are entertaining guests and we all know what a light-weight Junko is, that leaves you buddy. So, how 'bout it?"

Stork thought a moment, he wasn't too fond of alcoholic beverages but he was feeling rather low at that moment so he decided, why the hell not? He let out a "meh" noise and shrugged at Finn. "What have I got to loose."

Finn grinned widely at Stork who found himself smiling back a little. "Let's get this party started!"

-/-/-

A few hours later, Stork and Finn were down to their 5th can each, and although Stork could cope a lot better than the weaker human he was starting to feel a little light headed.  
Finn, as he now learned, did not take the effects of alcohol well. Stork thought it would make him more hyper than usual if anything but it just seemed to have the opposite effect.

Finn was prattling on and on about some girl who came onto him apparently so Stork wasn't actually listening but his ears pricked up when Finn randomly said "It's hard satisfying my fans when I'm in love with someone else"

Stork stared at Finn, eyes wide in disbelief but still he carried on. "It's even harder when your love is a man"

The Merb could hardly believe what he was hearing. Finn in LOVE? And with a GUY?! Surely not, he'd seen the way Finn acts with girls first hand, could he really be gay?

"What do you think I should do Stork?" Finn looked in his general direction and the desperate look in his eyes make Stork speechless.

"Umm, I'm ... Not sure' he managed to say without making a fool of himself. "I guess you could always tell, him how you feel?" Stork shrugged and Finn lowered his head into his hands.

"I dunno..." he trailed off, sitting in the same position for a few seconds.

Finn brought his head up suddenly and looked at Stork "You got any paracetemol I could have? I've got a stinking headache" Stork nodded towards a small white cabinet in his room.  
"In there" Finn grumbled his thanks then staggered over to the cabinet.

Stork, deep in though about Finns sudden revelation, didn't notice what Finn was picking up from the cabinet. "I think this is it' Finn said to himself, lifting a small blue pill. "Hey Stork! Is this it?" Stork wasn't paying attention and looked up quickly saying yeah. He lowered his head then realised what Finn was about to take.

"Wait Finn, don't swallow... That" he trailed off as the little blue pill was swallowed by a confused Finn.

"What?" he said looking at Stork who had began to pace around grumbling to himself. "That wasn't paracetemol, was it?" he said slowly keeping his eyes trained on Stork, who stopped pacing and turned to face him while timidly bending his fingers together.

"Umm not exactly... You've just taken a... Umm how do I put this...? A Viagra pill?" Stork raised his voice at the end and shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"A WHAT? Why do you have one of those lying around?!" Finn stood in front of Stork, his face screwed up in anger.

Stork quivered slightly then said slowly, "I've got everything for any possible crisis, although I must say, no-ones had to use that one yet." He grinned sheepishly at Finn who had sat down on the floor.

"I guess I'd better stay in here tonight, I don't want to run into the others like this do I?" he began to laugh nervously and Stork blushed a little.

"I'll go get you a blanket" he announced then quickly walked out the room.

Finn sat there quietly until he spotted one of Storks casual shirts lying on the floor. 'I guess I'll use this for warmth till he gets back' Finn picked up the shirt then smelt it thinking 'Storks got a really nice smell.' And that was when the pill kicked into action. Finn looked down worryingly at the bulge in his trousers and dropped the shirt. 'gah! I can't let Stork see me like this, I gotta... Get to a... Bathroom' he started to stagger out then collapsed in a heap on the floor knocking over the only light source in the room and smashing it.

Stork returned and looked down at Finn in horror "Hey! Are you okay?" he asked Finn who was still on the floor.

"Yeah I'm... Fine... I just need... To go to... Bathroom" he wheezed out.

"Want me to help you stand?" Stork asked and Finn nodded. "Wow you're heavy." He said as he picked Finn up. Stork paused when something hard brushed against his leg, making Finn gasp and blush deeply. "Finn, is that what I err think it is?"

Finn didn't reply for a second then slowly said "I can take care of it... Just take me to the... Bathroom"

Stork laughed a little nervously "Finn, you can hardly stand. How'd you expect to take care of this?"

Finn shrugged then said angrily "I can handle it!" he tried to swing his fist at Stork but failed and slumped back down to the floor. Stork pitied him then thought, 'hang on ... This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I'll never get a chance like this again...'

"Finn.' he said slowly making the blonde look up at him. Stork paused and blushed then said 'I'll help you err, sort it out".

Finn looked at Stork for a moment oddly then said slowly, "Well I guess this is your fault... And you've probably got an antidote or something..." he trailed off then Stork bent down and kissed Finn on the lips. Finn broke away almost immediately saying "what the hell Stork?" he glared angrily at the Merb's cool face who then shrugged.

"I was getting myself in the mood."

Finn looked up at the Merb angrily then said, "When I said help, I didn't mean manually! I thought you had like an antidote thing or something!" Stork thought a moment then looked away sheepishly.

"This is the only way I know of..."

Finn sighed heavily then shrugged. "Well if it's the only way, I'd better shut up and let you get on with it..." Stork looked back at Finn then smirked and picked him up carefully, putting him on his bed.

He pulled off Finns shirt and planted kisses all over Finns white chest. Finn said nothing, just lay there wincing slightly. "Too tight" he said making Stork look up at him. Nodding, he made quick work of Finns trousers and pants, flinging them on the floor before returning to him.

Finn gasped loudly when Stork clamped his mouth around Finns member and started to lick and suck it. Stork licked and sucked, swirling his tongue over the hardened appendage for a while and revelling in the low moans the blonde teen was emitting until he felt Finn climax in his mouth, also making it go over his shirt. Finn blushed furiously as Stork lifted his head and looked at Finn in a very lust filled stare.

Stork pulled off his own shirt and made quick work off Finns, adding them both to the clothes pile on the floor. As Stork leaned up to Kiss Finn again, he reached around behind him and pushed one of his long bony green fingers into the human's ass making Finn almost cry out very loudly, but before he could Stork kissed him hard on the mouth silencing him. Pulling away he whispered harshly, "Want the others to hear us?!" Finn nodded and let out a little moan as Stork added another finger.

While Storks fingers were busy on his left hand, he reached down with his right and gently massaged Finns cock making him groan loudly. Stork kissed him again but for longer this time, forcing his tongue into Finns mouth. He ran it over Finns own tongue which made them both moan with pleasure.

Finn decided to be a little braver, trying to get his tongue into Stork's mouth but was snapped at by Stork's teeth. Pulling away he said menacingly "I'll be the one controlling the action tonight" he smirked at Finn who now had a very alert and scared look on his face. Then Storks face lightened up and he winked at Finn who relaxed immediately.

Leaning down to kiss him again, this time Stork gave Finn the pleasure of being let inside his mouth. They kissed for a while when they both noticed that they had both become very hard.

Stork suddenly got an idea, pulling away from Finn and removing his fingers he got up and knelt down in front of Finn. He pulled Finn towards him as Finn tried to pull away. "No! I thought this was supposed to helping me!"

Stork shot Finn a glance that told him to be quiet and get on with it. "I think we both know this has far beyond just helping you, that's your second one tonight!" Stork pointed at Finns erection and he blushed.

Finn gently took Stork in his mouth and started sucking on him which made Stork throw his head back and run his hands through Finn's blonde hair, messing it up. A few moments later Stork came into Finns mouth making him spit it out.

"Oh that was rude" Stork said coming back down to the same level as Finn who squawked "You may think it's nice but I'm not to fond of the-Mmh!" he was cut short by a kiss with Stork licking his essence from Finns mouth. After it was gone Stork went back to normal kissing, while putting his now 3 fingers back inside Finn, who shut his eyes and moaned deeply.

When Stork felt he was ready, he pulled his fingers out of Finn and broke away from the kiss. Finn stared up at him with big eyes, full of ecstasy and lust. Stork leaned over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube; an item which caused Finn to raise his eyebrow.

"What can I say, I get bored." Stork shrugged as he poured some out into his hands and coated his cock.

Stork then lifted Finn's leg up and positioned himself in front of his entrance. Stork looked up at Finn who nodded at him to continue. Slowly, Stork pushed himself into Finn making Finn cry out.

"Remember my earlier warning" Stork growled at him but his features softened when Finn answered.

"To hell with being quiet, if they hear us I don't care. Just get on with it!"  
Stork Smirked and started to thrust into Finn harder.

-/-/-

Loud moans of pleasure and pain could be heard all over the Condor making anyone hearing blush deeply. 'Well I'm guessing that's not Radarr or Junko...' Aerrow noted to himself whilst sitting in the helm room with the other 3 girls giggling.

"What's that noise eh?" Suzy-lu enquired at the others.

"I dunno... Let go check it out" Piper giggled as the 3 girls went off to investigate the noise closely followed by a curious Aerrow.

-/-/-

Back in Storks room, Finn had already reached his climax and had covered them both in cum. Stork wasn't too far off, letting it all out inside Finn making them both cry out in a pleasure ridden tone for the final time.

Sliding out of Finn, Stork collapsed next to Finn on the bed, both panting and resting. Stork placed his arm around Finn and pulled his into a tight embrace.

"Thank you" Stork heard a little voice say before they both drifted off into a deep sleep locked in an embrace.

When they were both asleep, Aerrow and the girls opened the door a crack and peeked into Storks room. "Well at least we know now what the noise was" Starling said quietly in her very British tone making the others giggle.

"Should we wake them now? Or wait until the morning?" Aerrow whispered.

"No, let's wait till morning when they think we didn't hear them" Piper said with a wink. They closed the door and left the two sleeping boys alone.

-/-/-

Finns eyes snapped open the next morning and he sat up too quickly making his head ache return. 'Oh god, what happened?' he thought as he checked out his surroundings.

Glancing at the room he was in and all his clothes on the floor it all came back to him and he blushed. Looking to his left he saw Stork looking up at him innocently.

Finn glared at Stork then shouted at him "Bastard! Why'd you do that to me?!"

Stork slowly sat up and backed away from Finn. "But y-you enjoyed I-I-it!, and it was your fault for taking the wrong pill!" He stuttered.

Finn looked away from Stork blushing, then he said "well I guess that's true..." looking back up at Stork he pulled his meanest face and said "if you allow me to give you some /punishment/ then I might think about forgiving you fro that!" Finn growled at Stork who looked at Finn with a scared look.

"W-what punishment?" he stammered, his eyes never leaving Finn's as Finn moved closer to him on the bed.

Closing his eyes and putting his hands up thinking Finn was going to hit him, Stork whimpered then a look of shock washed over him but instead of hitting him, Finn grabbed both Storks wrists and held them high above him. With Finns other hand he grabbed Storks member and tugged at it gently making the Merb cry out a little, then now smiling at him, Finn let down and kissed Stork roughly on the lips.

After a moment Finn let go off Stork and broke the kiss. Stork looked Finn in the eyes and was returned with a lust filled smile.

"So... You're not mad?" Stork said, looking up at Finn hopefully.

"I was' Finn started 'but as you said and I quote 'I think we both know this has far beyond just helping you', and I thought how can I be mad at the person I love " Finn smiled at Stork who grinned back at him, then leaping on him with a smirk, Stork kissed him with deep meaning and passion. "I love you too" he whispered then forced his fingers into Finn and kissed him again.

After a few erections and climaxes between them, they both got cleaned up and dressed and headed to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for them.

They decided to enter at different times to make it seem less obvious so Stork entered the room first while Finn went to the bathroom. Stork was greeted by four sets of smirks as he just stared back at everyone on the room.

"What?" he yelped looking at them with a little anger.

"Had funn last night" Aerrow said barely containing his laughter as he pronounced the n's on fun longer making it almost sound like Finn but with a U.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't really do much..." he said slowly.

"Stork' Aerrow said looking straight at him 'we all heard you and Finn last night" then everyone giggled as Storks pale green skin turned a dark shade of pink "and this morning" Aerrow winked at Stork as he stuttered.

"I ah ermm, well I guess I can't deny it can I?"

Finn walked into the room at that point and said casually "what up?" everyone giggled at him, even Stork even though he was still blushing. "What?" he said looking at the others angrily.

"You've got Storks shirt on" Piper said ad they all laughed when Finn looked down and blushed, it was the same shirt that had started it all.

Stork got up and hugged Finn making his eyes go wide. A chorus of cheers and wolf whistles came from the others as Stork lifted his head to kiss Finn on the lips.

"I'm guessing they heard us then..." Finn said after Stork broke their kiss and they both blushed.

"Well don't worry about it' Aerrow said winking, 'were all happy for you guys"

Stork and Finn smiled at everyone then Stork grabbed Finns hand and started to pull him away from the kitchen and back to the bedroom shouting to the others "Then you wont mind us getting back to do it again! And this time we will make sure you guys all hear us more so than before" Stork winked as it was now the others turn to blush.

Sighing happily, Stork kissed Finn all the way back to his room, slowly loosing some clothing on the way. They both then locked the door to Stork's room and made sure they were a little quieter this time.

~**_End_**~

**_An: Not sure if I uploaded this before then took it down because it was bad, but I found it saved and thought 'why the he'll not?' then changed it slightly and uploaded it. Hope you all enjoyed, I might do some more Storm Hawks fics during the summer but I have a lot of Avengers stuff planned already so don't count on it. _**

**_Please leave a review to let me know how I did with this ;) Byee! _**


End file.
